Grizzy Diaries
by shaunna100
Summary: Read Emmett's thoughts and deepest secrets as he writes them in the Grizzly Diaries. But what happens when his diary goes missing? And his secrets are revealed to the very people he didn't want to know? Co- written with always- penombra.
1. Chapter One

Dear Diary,

Is it totally weird that I'm a guy writing in a diary? I mean, I _know_ I should've gotten the cool football one, but this pink, fluffy one was calling out to me! It's just so darn cute! And sure, guys don't get all mushy and emotional about stuff and have to vent like girls do, but…I have issues, okay?! I get lonely and need someone to talk to…

So, I choose you pink, fluffy diary! You know what? I think you need a name. What about…Sam? Bob? Joe? Nah, those aren't good enough for you…Oh! I've got it! I'll call you Kelly! I'll just have to remember to write 'Dear Kelly' now…

Oh, great. Rose saw you. She's looking at me weirdly. I bet she's just jealous. You are so pretty, after all…But so is my Rosie. Especially in that bunny costume she wore last night…

But no need to go into details with that! I wouldn't want to shatter your innocence, Kelly.

Anyway, I think Rosie is mad at me, but I have no idea what for. She won't tell me, either. She just smacks me and says, "Shut up, Emmett."

It hurts my feelings, too. I'm not the sharpest spoon in the silverware drawer, but that doesn't mean it doesn't upset me when she treats me like that! Everyone does it. Edward…Jasper…Alice…Even Esme and Carlisle sometimes. Heck, even Bella, the _human_, does it. She just doesn't really realize it.

But I will get them back…someday.

Mwahaha!!

Dang. Edward can hear me. That means I'll have to find an extra secret place to go and write from now on. Where will that be? Hmm…

Esme's calling. Or yelling, actually. Seems Jasper told her about the vase I accidentally broke…On his head…

Sincerely,

Emmett


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Kelly,

Guess what? I'm grounded. Yes, you heard that right. I'm grounded! Esme found out about me nearly killing Jasper with a vase that she bought, like, a million years ago, and grounded me. And guess what my punishment is? I have to stop hitting Jasper on the head with vase's! I mean, c'mon, it's not like it actually hurt him or anything. I wasn't _that_ lucky, Kelly. It's blasphemy, really. But it's okay, because I have you, Kelly, and that's all I really need.

On a side note, I think I have an addiciton to you! I'm so infacuated (Carlisle would be proud that I used a big word) with you, that I took you hunting. Is that weird? It's okay though, cause I put you down my pants so no one would notice you. But I think they noticed the buldge that you created. Oh, well.

Oh, Kelly, and guess what else? I have a secret for you! Today, I found out that I have a fear. Of spiders. I know what you must be thinking, Kelly. A guy cannot be afraid of spiders! But I am. Rose laughed and squat the stupid little bug between her fingers. I shuddered. That stuff is scary.

Also, today, Bella's friend Angela came over. Why? I don't know. But, Kelly, I must say, she is very good looking. Her hair smells nice, too. Like coconut. I love coconut, Kelly. But don't worry! You are still number one! That's why I took the time to smother you in Rose's coconut body butter I got for her. Now, you smell delious. I'm trying not to eat you!

Well, until next time my love,

Yours truly,

Emmett.


	3. Chapter Three

Dear Kelly,

Have you ever been grounded before? Well, in case you didn't know, it's the most horrifible thing in the world! That's right—I had to make up a word to describe how bad it is. Not only am I grounded from the Jasper/vase thing, Edward grounded me from seeing Bella! My favorite human! It's not like I _meant_ to chuck her out the window…Sometimes those things just happen…

Besides, it's Bella. The clumsy one. How do they know she didn't just fall out the window?

Don't worry, Kelly, she didn't get hurt. If Edward hadn't caught her, I know either Alice or I would have. Or at least Alice would have.

I took you out to eat today! I didn't hunt this time, we actually had to go to a restaurant. Angela invited us. She looked so pretty in her lavender baby-doll top and dark wash jeans. Oh, and her amazing brown sandals. They were _amazing_.

Like you!

I just remembered! I bought you something today! I found a tiny coconut bikini at the store, so I bought it for you! I just put it on you and you look—and smell—soo good!

Ahh! Alice came in to ask if I wanted to play baseball and she saw you! She _saw_! _See_ _saw! _Hehe. That rhymed. But really, she was laughing at your coconutty fluffiness. How rude is that? I don't laugh at her coconutty fluffiness…

You know how they say you learn something new everyday? Well, I learned something new about me! I'm afraid of air fresheners. I found out the hard way. I was in Bella's room, before she got thr—fell out the window, and she was sitting a couple of cinnamon ones around the house. The minute I saw the little Air Wick thing, I hissed at it and attacked! It was insincual (another big word!!)! Completely not my fault! Then, I was wrestling with it and Bella grabbed it. Well, then I tried to grab it back and throw it out the window, but…

Okay, maybe Bella didn't fall…

Ooh, Kelly, guess what!?! Angela's here!!! I have to go see if she's wearing her _amazing_ sandals again!!!

Yours for forever—literally,

Emmett.


	4. Chapter Four

Dear Kelly,

Angela was wearing her sandels again, and I am very grateful for that! And guess what, Kelly?! Her toenails were bright pink and orange, just like the wonderful sunset I am gazing out into now! I'm actually writing this in Edward and Bella's meadow to get some privacy. Edward can read minds, you know, and I think he was hearing what I was thinking about you. So I came here, Kelly, so I can do whatever I want with you!

Oh, and last night, Bella got drunk! I think she ws drinking beer! I was jelous that I didn't get to drink any -she looked like she was having such a good time. But she did get a little tipsty and break _another_ of Esme vases that she bought a thousand years ago! But it's Bella! She wouldn't done it anyway! But Edward doesn't know, so it's our little dirty secret!

So last night I heard some disturbing noises coming from Alice and Jasper's room. But don't worry, Kelly, they were "safe". Whatever that means.

Okay, so the sun it setting! I should probaly run home! I'll stick you down my pants so you can stay nice and warm!

Until next time my love,

Emmett.


End file.
